How Disney's Cinderella Should Have Ended
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Based on the 'How It Should Have Ended' series! Another Disney classic takes on the HISHE formula, and it gets more crazier, funnier or sadder with the story of Cinderella taking some interesting turns! Like what happens if Cinderella didn't get out quick enough or what if someone stopped Lady Tremaine? All that will be answered! Slight X-Over with other Disney Princesses!


Didn't think I'd go back to this, did you? To be truthful, I didn't think I would either, but the first one received some pretty good reviews, and it's been a couple years since my first 'HISHE' take on a movie, so I figured, why not do another one of these? Plus, some of these ideas began to swirl around in my brain, so I figured, why not? With that said, hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

Inside the palace, Cinderella and her prince had just finished sharing a happy dance together as they were sitting down on the banister and looking at each other lovingly. As they were about to lean over and share a kiss together, the clock had rang. Cinderella's eyes widened as she noticed the clock had just struck midnight.

"Oh no!" Cinderella gasped as she was about to get up, much to the prince's concern. "I can't stay, I have to go!"

The prince blinked in confusion. "What? But why? We barely got to know each ot-"

"I really can't stay! I have to go. I didn't realize I lost track of time! I-" Cinderella was about to run off, but then just as she was about to move, the Prince noticed the magic aura around Cinderella as the clock kept ringing. "No, no!"

The prince watched in shock as the girl he had danced with started glowing with magic, her dress disappearing from her body and replaced with a ruined dress, her hair a little down, and her shoes just regular shoes. The prince looked at the girl in shock as Cinderella just smiled nervously.

"Uh, I can explain, I-" Cinderella looked nervous as she was about to run.

"What happened to you? And your dress? It's... changed into something... ghastly." The prince leaned closer as the girl whimpered.

"Oh, this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this..." Cinderella looked nervous.

The Prince crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you even have an invitation, miss?"

"Uh..." Cinderella smiled nervously.

* * *

"I knew she looked familiar!" Lady Tremaine glared as the guards were holding Cinderella by her arms as she crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute, Mother, I thought we tore up her dress and forbade her from coming? Why is she here, how is she here?" Anastasia whispered in the woman's ear.

"That's not important right now." Lady Tremaine shook her head as she started to march right over to the King, who glared at her. "I humbly apologize, I don't know HOW she even got here!"

"Wait! She-" Cinderella started to protest, but a guard's spear was aimed right at her throat, causing her to shut up.

"I see. Well, we can't have that now, can we?" The King said as he crossed his arms. "I suppose you'll be taking care of her."

Lady Tremaine gave a little smirk as Cinderella winced. "Let's just say that I have plans..."

The strawberry-blonde looked incredibly worried as she noted the woman and her two step-sisters looking at her with grim thoughts in their eyes. At this point, she didn't even know what was going to happen.

* * *

**HOW 'DISNEY'S CINDERELLA' SHOULD HAVE ENDED**

* * *

**FF FF FF**

* * *

Inside her bedroom upstairs, Cinderella was happily humming to herself, combing her hair when she sensed something was wrong. She looked up in the mirror and noticed her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, right near the door, staring at her with an evil glare on her face.

"Stepmother? Wh-what are you-" Cinderella started to ask, before her eyes widened in horror to see Lady Tremaine using a key to lock the door, and with a sinister look on her face, ready to shut it. "No! You can't do this! Don't!"

The old woman refused to listen, thinking she had won, but before anything could happen, all of a sudden, a wave of magic came by, surprising the woman as she let go of the door.

Cinderella looked over to the window to see a familiar kindly fairy in a blue cloak appearing with wand in hand. "Fairy Godmother?"

"Oh ho, sorry I was late, child, I seem to have misplaced my wand again."

"What are you even doing here?" Cinderella asked in curiosity as Lady Tremaine rubbed her eyes, looking over at the old woman.

"And who are you?" Lady Tremaine asked, with a demanding look in her eye.

"I'm Cinderella's fairy godmother, and you just crossed the line!" The Fairy Godmother said as she crossed her arms, wand in hand. "Imagine, locking that poor, innocent girl up in this tower for years, and you never let her be happy!"

Lady Tremaine glared at the old woman. "And what business is it of yours?"

"Plenty. As Cinderella's fairy godmother, I'm supposed to help her out with her problems..." The Fairy Godmother said. "I admit, the past few years have not been good, there were other fairy godparents before myself..."

"Other fairy godparents?" Cinderella asked.

"Never mind that now, my dear." The Fairy Godmother waved her hand as she turned to Lady Tremaine. "The point is, I'm here to do my job, and I'm not going to let you get in the way! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-BOO!"

Lady Tremaine's eyes widened as she gave a screech, before the magic touched her, as she turned to stone. Cinderella looked over in surprise before turning to the Fairy Godmother as the girl asked, "Uh, Fairy Godmother, what happened to help and kindness goes a long way."

"You are correct, my dear. Kindness certainly helps out... but when you stop to think about it... the real power needs to be assertive." The magical woman said with a smirk. At that moment, the two stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella had just came upstairs.

"Mother, is everything okay?" Anastasia asked.

"We heard-" Drizella started before both stepsisters stopped as they walked in at the sight of a surprised Cinderella, an old woman in a blue cloak holding a stick they never seen or met before... and finally, their mother, frozen in stone as Drizella gasped. "MOTHER!"

Anastasia and Drizella immediately went over to their stoned mother in concern, looking her over, before Drizella glared at the strawberry-blonde girl. "What did you do to our mother?!"

Cinderella gave a giggle as she pointed to the old woman. "Anastasia, Drizella, meet my fairy godmother. She's been kind enough to help me out... and if you cross her, you could end up like my dear step-mother."

"WHAT?!" Drizella narrowed her eyes as she marched over to the old woman. "YOU OLD HUSSY! RELEASE OUR MOTHER AT ONCE OR I'M GOING TO-"

The Fairy Godmother, holding an indifferent look on her face, raised her wand and muttered, "Bibbidi-Bobbedi-Boo!" before freezing the girl in stone. Anastasia's eyes shrank before Cinderella turned to her. "Anastasia, do you have anything to say?"

The red-haired ugly stepsister looked between the two, before smiling nervously. "Uh... what are your demands?"

* * *

A few days later, at the Fairy Tale Café, the Disney princesses were hanging around with each other as they were holding cups of coffee and sipping them as Pocahontas asked, "So, let me see if I got this right, you basically made your stepsister your slave?"

"Well... just for a while." Cinderella gave a smile. "But I didn't have the heart to physically command her to do everything I wanted... I mean, we may not be blood-related, but she's still my sister."

"You truly have a kind heart in you." Jasmine gave a chuckle. "So, what happened?"

"Well, the Duke came, I was the first one he saw, he put the slipper on me, and the rest of the story just went as normal." Cinderella grinned. "Only now, my fairy godmother is proving more than capable of keeping an eye on my old family should they bring another toe out of line."

"Wait... so..." Moana paused in confusion as she tilted her head. "You told her to release your stepmother and other stepsister?"

"...Eventually." Cinderella said as she sipped her coffee. "Look, I may have some resentment towards my stepfamily for the abuse they piled on me for the past few years, but I'm not a monster, not by any means."

"...well, I guess that makes sense." Moana said as she laid her head back.

"You know, fairies can be a pretty good help on your side." Aurora gave a grin. "I should know, I have three."

"So, what are you going to do now that you're not abused and you're living in a castle now?" Belle asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know." Cinderella paused, before smiling. "You know, I was thinking about opening an animal shelter outside the palace life. I've always helped out injured animals and they seem to love the little clothes I make for them."

"Boy, you and your animals..." Ariel giggled.

"Hey, why not?" Cinderella smiled. "But I'm also thinking about bringing my fairy godmother with me and spend some quality time with the family. I'm sure Anastasia, Drizella and my stepmother would be more than willing to cooperate."

Tiana gave a laugh, before saying, "Oh boy, I have a feeling that this will not end well for your stepmother if she steps out of line..."

"We'll wait and see..." Cinderella smiled as she looked out the window to see the setting sun. "We'll wait and see..."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

So, what do you guys think of this HISHE?! Keep in mind, this is just a parody, so try not to take this too seriously. But still, it's nice to have this released when I had the chance to do it! Do you think I should do more Disney Movies in the HISHE style? If so, which ones do you want to see? Send it over by PMs, if possible! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
